This invention relates in general to apparatus for storing excess wire, cable and other cordage. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for storing the excess cordage which often results when a radio user installs a radio at one location on the body and then connects the radio to a peripheral device which is situated elsewhere on the body.
In portable radio communications systems, the user commonly wears a portable radio on his or her belt. For privacy and other reasons, radio users often will use an earphone situated in the user's ear. In that case, an electrical cable generally extends from the ear-mounted earphone to the belt-mounted radio so as to couple audio signals from the radio to the earphone. To accommodate the varying heights of different users, such electrical cables are usually manufactured to be longer than necessary for the average users. Thus, there is often excess slack or excess cordage in the cable between the earphone and the belt-mounted portable radio. Those skilled in the art appreciate that excess cordage occurs in many other situations in which cable is employed.
One approach which has been used in the past to solve the problem of excess cordage is to provide a "stuff bag" into which all of the excess cable is placed. Unfortunately, when such stuff bags are used to accept excess cable, the cable tends to becomes tangled and difficult to remove from the stuff bag.